Since were young
by amsftwilight
Summary: This is about how Draco and his old best friend find each other again but he doesn't even realize thats he's falling for her even when he already has
1. Introduction

Since we were Young 09/10/2010 09:15:00

An eight and a half year old blonde, relatively tall boy by the name of Draco Malfoy walked with his mother toward the fireplace in his sitting room awaiting the arrival of his best friend who just so happened to be a girl. "Draco would you please relax you saw her two days ago" his mother reprimanded him lightly, "I know mother but I've been bored all day and I need something to do" Draco replied with his trademark smirk.

As they were saying this the fire broke into a flurry of green flames out of which came a couple and a young girl that looked around 8 years. She like her parents had curly hair whose color was like a light tone mahogany. She had a foreign look about her as did her parents and was of average heights for her age.

"Welcome back to Malfoy Manor, you haven't been here for weeks or is it months, well its been such a long time" Narcissa, that Matriarch of the Malfoy family. "Hello Narcissa that is so true shall we go to the sitting room for tea?" asked the girls mother "but I'm sure Leo here will want to go talk to Lucius" "Well of course he's just upstairs" and as that was said the man left the room and headed towards his friends office. As the women started to leave the room the girl ran towards her blonde best friend "Hi Draco what have you been doing lately" asked the girl? "oh hey Andrea nothing much just practicing my magic why haven't you come over lately though its been such a bore" "Iv'e had all my dance classes and the music lessons and its been really busy"…..

It was suddenly extremely late and Andrea's family was leaving with a sad expression on their faces for they had decided to move back to the US, Miami to be more accurate to have their daughter grow up with the culture her parents had grown up with. When they heard this Lucius pulled Andrea into his office where he gave her a necklace with a two part charm that was so that they would always know if she was ok and they had the other end on a pendant of their own. She took the pendant and promised to always keep it with her.

Right before Andrea left she and Draco shared a huge hug that one would see a sister giving he dearest and closest brother. As they were hugging she whispered to him " I love you Drakie I hope you never forget me" and to this he answered "I love you to and I never will"

As this was said he was pulled back and out of his pensieve and back into reality. It was the last memory he had of her his most cherished. Back then he couldn't have known that she was the one that he would fall in love with, if not only her memory, he would have never let her go. Over the years he had been known as the Slytherin Prince and he knew that it just wasn't him but it kept him distracted with other girls so he wouldn't think about her. To bad he didn't realize that he was in love with her. But besides all of that he had never forgotten her and so he put in yet another memory.

As he looked inside he was moved to a different time in the past. Narcissa was well aware of how much Draco cared about Andrea and was so happy when he would receive letters from her family so the year that he was to go to Hogwarts she gave him a family ring. "Mother why are you gibing me this" " Because Draco while your at Hogwarts you won't be getting letters from Andrea and this will make sure that you always know how she is and it'll go for her also."

He pulled out of the memory and toyed with the ring concentrating on its counterpart. He could tell what she was feeling when she wore her necklace and he missed her but had yet to see her for 6 years and was going into his 4 year at Hogwarts and had to admit that he couldn't have made it through without his ring. Little did he know that his mother was planning something for both him and his old best friend.

He hadn't told him during the summer that his old friend would be attending his school in the fall yet she did not plan on doing so as she wanted him to find out himself. See Narcissa knew from the start that her family friends daughter and her ONLY son Draco were ment-to be heck she had even tried to convince Carla and Leo to let her arrange a marriage but they had only agreed to let them meet and let them formulate their own opinions of each other and she intended to see it through, besides she WAS a pureblood and she knew that her parents raised her exceptionally well or else she would have never befriended them in the first place if they weren't high class.

END CHAPTER

kdvLSKDNVhLADKXNf


	2. Meeting Up

Hope you like it sorry it took so long to update.

CHAPTER #2

IN MIAMI FLORIDA APOV:

"Andrea wake up you have to finish packing you have to floo to England in a half hour" I groaned as I heard my moms voice and threw a pillow on top of my head so as to block the light coming into my huge room. I suddenly sat and rat to my walk in closet looking for things to pack as I realized that today I was going to see the boy I still cared about and missed. 15 minutes later I was downstairs dressed and ready with my Louis Vuitton suitcases. "Well that was fast you in a hurry to get somewhere, or more likely some one hmmm?" "Papa no molestes, y eso no es verdad solo quiero ir de compras (Daad stoooppp that is soo not true they just have really good shopping there) I mean look at how light my bags are there's lots of room for clothes." After that we all ate our breakfasts or more like brunches talking about pointless things while I zoned out wondering about what would happen as I played with my necklace. As I did this I went into a pensive state thinking about what I would have done all these years without that necklace to help me throughout the way.

My mind drifted to a time where uncle Lucius had called me into his office to give it to me. I wasn't really expecting it I mean if it was my aunt ok but not my uncle especially at the young age that I was at (I was scared of him but I didn't say that). He gave me a necklace and surprisingly gave me a hugged and said that he would miss me and that I was the daughter he never had and that it would help me stay close to them but as I grew older the vibe of the necklace would change but I never found out why I still don't know why.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as my mom waved her manicured hands in front of my face to get my attention. "yes how may I help you" "Andrea you have to go and don't worry everything-including your horses-will be sent over. Don't worry you'll be fine" "I know I will I'm just a little bit nervous but no worries" and with that being said I hugged my parents and went into my fireplace and yelled out Malfoy Manor.

AT MALFOY MANOR DPOV:

"It was the middle of the afternoon and I had just finished getting dressed and started pouring my hang over potion into my drink. I sat there eating my eggs thinking about the hot girl I was having 'fun' with last night. My mother walks into the room "Hello mother you look extremely happy today" I said lovingly. "well I was just checking that the gardens were ok because of the guests coming today." At my lack of recognition she gave me a disapproving gaze and reminded me " an old friend from America is coming by remember and she'll be going to your school in the fall" "oh yes now I remember when will out guest get here" "in a few minutes now we should go over there and say hello


End file.
